If They Only Knew
by Michelle R
Summary: Spike and Dawn play Truth or Dare and they find out some secrets about each other. I suck at summaries.
1. Secrets

Title: Secrets Author: Michelle R E-mail: Distribution: I would be honored. Just please let me know first. Thanks. Feedback: Please this is my first on-line fiction so please don't be too hard on me but don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. Pairing: Spike/Dawn Rating: R for some adult scenes Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly sigh Summary: Spike and Dawn play Truth or Dare and they find out some secrets about each other.  
  
"You can go now Dawn" said the teacher. Dawn bounced out of the school. She looked at her watch and it said six o'clock. "Great what am I going to tell Buffy?" Dawn ask to no one. "Well you could always come over and wait for big sis to find you." Dawn felt her heart melt at the sound of that oh so familiar British voice. "You know that's not a bad idea" Dawn said without turning around. Spike put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped right into his chest. "Jumpy, are we pet?" "Sorry I've been a little on edge lately." Dawn said without moving away from Spike. She felt safe near him. "We should go." She said still not moving away from him. Spike turned Dawn to face him. He grabbed her hand and led her to his crypt. They walked in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Unknowingly they were still holding hands.  
  
Oh my god did I feel what I think I felt? Dawn turned her head slightly to look at Spikes crotch, she noticed a budge there. Oh my god it was. Dawns eyes almost bulged out of her head.  
  
Stop thinking like that its Nibblet my Nibblet Spike thought. Spike emphasized the word my but didn't know why. They walked a little further in silence when Dawn started singing. "I'm the trouble starter, punkin' instigator. I'm the fear addicted and danger illustrated. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated-yeah. I'm the pain you tasted, well intoxicated. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. I'm the self inflicted, mine detonator-yeah I'm the one infected, twisted animator. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, Starter... starter... starter..." Dawn looks at Spike who was just staring at her. "What!?" "Nothing" Spike looks away. Spike silently smiled to himself she got an amazing voice. "So Platelet what were you doing leaving the school so late?" "What's it to you?" Spike hung his head as if he was a boy in trouble. "Just making conversation." As they enter the cemetery Dawn rolls her eyes at him. "I was in detention." They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
"So..." "What do you want to do bit?" She leans in close their lips no more that an inch apart. "You really want to know what I want to do?" Dawn asks seductively. "Yes" Spikes voice was husky. Dawns leans in impossibly close "I wanna..." Spike swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. "Play...." Dawn whispered in his ear "...Truth or Dare" Dawn smiles innocently and leans back. "What!?" He asks in shock. "Please Spike it will be fun." Dawn pouts at him knowing that he can't resist that. "Well..." She could see that Spike was wavering. "Ok but only if I can go first." "Well I guess so."  
  
10 min. later  
  
"You actually like Xander? No way." "Well don't let that get out" Spike chuckled. Dawn was still in shock when Spike started to speak. "Truth or dare?" "Umm...I guess truth" "Ok Nibblet.... do you like me?" Spike asked her with a wicked smile. "Well I... umm...I" Dawn looks around not wanting to look at Spike. "Just answer the bloody question already Bit." "Umm" Dawn blushes. "Yes" She lowers her head. Spike gets an evil smile on his face. "I guess it would be your turn Bit'." "Umm...Ok Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Ok same question" "Do I like me?" Spike knew what she meant but loved to tease her. "No...d...do you like me?" Spike tilted his head seeming to think about it even though his head was screaming Yes Yes Yes Oh Hell Yes!!! He looks at her. "No I don't like you" Dawn looks more than hurt. Her eyes start to water. "Let me finish Pet." Dawn stares at him with love and hurt in her eyes. Spike leans in and puts his hand on her cheek and the other hand on hers. "No I don't like you but... I am in love you always have been." Dawn looks at him with shock but it slowly fading to just show him love. Spike leans in and kisses her gently at first but becoming more passionate. "I love you to." Dawn says once they pull away. "You have now idea how much I love you"  
  
20 min. later  
  
Spike and Dawn are on the couch making out Dawn is lying down and spike is over her. "Spike?" "Yeah Luv?" Daw cups Spikes cheek and says "Show me how much you love me." Spike sits up and brings Dawn up with him He stands and takes Dawns hand to lead her down to the lower level of his crypt. Just then Buffy walks in "Dawn get your ass over here." Buffy said with a furry "you know damn good and well you're not supposed to be over here." Dawn could tell Buffy was pissed so she walks over silently. "Let's go" throwing a fiery look at Spike. "Bye ducks" Spike said to Buffy and she just nods her head and leaves. Once she is out the door Spike rushes over to Dawn and kisses her quickly. "If you want to finish this leave your window open." With one more kiss she leaves Spike with something that he has to tend to.  
  
I will post the next chapter as soon as I can but the only way I will is if I get feedback. 


	2. I Touch Myself

Distribution: I would be honored. Just please let me know first. Thanks.   
Feedback: Please this is my first on-line fiction so please don't be too hard on me but don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism.   
Pairing: Spike/Dawn   
Rating: R for some adult scenes   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly sigh   
Summary: Spike and Dawn play Truth or Dare and they find out some secrets about each other.  
  
Dawn was sick of Buffy yelling at her so as soon as they got home she went upstairs. Dawn slams and locks her door. She walks over to her window and opens it all the way. By now it has dark for two hours and the air has cooled. Dawn walks over to her dresser to find something to wear. She chooses black shorts and a light blue low cut halter top. Dawn sits on her bed and starts to right in her diary listening to Blondie's "I touch myself".  
She started to right in her diary about what had happened tonight.  
Dear Diary,  
Today was like the best day of my life. Spike told me that he loves me. We made out and everything. He is so sweet and I love him so much. Buffy had to come in and ruin everything. She can be such a bitch.  
Dawn put her pencil down got up and started to dance and sing to the music "I love myself I want you to love me When I feel down I want you above me I search myself I want you to find me I forget myself I want you to remind me I don't want anybody else When I think about you I touch myself I don't want anybody else oh no oh no oh no You're the one who makes me come runnin' You're the sun who makes me shine When you're around I'm always laughing I wanna make you mine I close my eyes and see you before me I think I would die if you were to ignore me If you could see how much I adore you I get down on my knees I'd do anything for you I don't want anybody else When I think about you I touch myself I don't want anybody else oh no oh no oh no yeah I love myself I want you to love me When I feel down I want you above me I search myself I want you to find me I forget myself I want you to remind me I don't want anybody else When I think about you I touch myself I don't want anybody else oh no oh no oh no"  
  
Dawn grabs a picture of Spike off of her dresser  
  
"I want you I don't want anybody else and when I think about you I touch myself"  
Just then Dawn noticed eyes on her. Spike had been sitting on the windowsill. Dawn turns bright red. "How long have you been sitting there?" "Long enough" Spike grabs the picture out of her had and walks behind Dawn leans into her ear and breaths into her ear "so when you think about me" Spike moves to the other ear "you touch yourself" He licks the side of her ear. Dawn moans slightly. Se turns around and raps her arms around his neck. Spike lowers his lips to hers; he kisses her hard and passionately. At some point Spike had took his oat off. He lowers her onto the bed.  
"We can't do this here" Dawn says breathing heavily. "Your right" Spike pulls her up and towards the window. Spike climbs out the window followed by Dawn. He jumps off the roof without a sound Dawn looks at the ground "no way, isn't gunna happen" "Dawn I'll catch you I always will, trust me." "I do" and with that Dawn jumped off the porch and right into Spikes arms. He puts her down and intertwines their fingers. They walk to Spikes crypt very content with just being with each other.  
  
Back at the Summer's  
  
"Willow have you heard Dawn?" Buffy asks Willow "No, why" "I just have a feeling" Buffy gets up and walks up the stairs With Willow in tow. Buffy knocks on the door no answer, Buffy tries to open the door locked, Buffy turns the knob harder and the door opens. She looks around the room no Dawn. "I knew it, God damn it Dawn". Buffy fails to notice Spike jacket laying on the floor by Dawns bed but Willow didn't. Buffy started to leave to find her. "Buffy she probably still mad about earlier just let her stay out she's probably just with Spike when she's not mad anymore she'll come home". Buffy sighs "ok she can stay but she is so grounded". Willow smiles "night Buffy". "Night Wills"  
  
I will post more when I get reviews and don't be afraid to make suggestions. 


End file.
